So Close
by iloveyoudorkie
Summary: So close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing that this was not pretend. Niley ONESHOT. xx


**So, I was inspired by many authors here in fanfiction to make an awesome Oneshot, out of my favorite song. So Close by John McLaughlin. I loved this song ever since I saw Enchanted in the movies, caught my heart like a fishhook. (: Now, I'm hoping that you guys would enjoy my work. It takes a lot of hours in thinking of plots that would satisfy readers, and blah blah blah. Let's just get to it.**

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

The moonlight was shining above the trees. The trees that are twinkling with the small lights laid upon it. The night breeze and the light mist surrounds the man and lady holding each other under the big tree. They were dancing slowly with the wind, their music was the sound of the small crickets behind the tall grasses and bushes, the sound of the trees swaying with them and their heartbeats in harmony makes a beautiful masterpiece in their ears.

Miley was in Nicks arms, her head on his chest, his hand lingered to his, her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. They were loving every moment of it, even though silence is between them. She can feel his hot breath on her cheek, she can feel his chest pull up and down as he breathes, sucking in the cold air. He was loving the feeling of her soft angelic skin, smelling her sweet raspberry perfume he loved ever since they first met. Only it breaks his heart more, rather than making it beat faster. She was smiling but he was unsure if what he was doing was right although he wants to do it more than anything in the world, be with her, hold her in his arms forever.

"This is one of the best nights of my life, Nick." she whispered in his chest. She pulled away and smiled at him. A smile that sparkled more than the stars above them. A smile that pierced through his heart, knowing that he'll be missing it. "Thank you." the angel before him added. "It's the least I could do after all the months we didn't see each other." he said with a small smile on his face—unsure but he wants more of Miley. He wants to kiss her, press his body against her, but all he can do is at least touch her soft pinkish skin.

"Nick, I missed you so much." she said in a soft voice, playing with his curls and caressed his cheek. Tingles formed in his face as he closed his eyes and he liked it. At this moment, she felt content, like she could just die this exact second but at the same time, she wants to be with him for the rest of his life. "I missed you too, Mi." he replied finally opening his eyes, seeing her bright face.

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**_

Miley moves closer to his face, their faces a few inches apart. They kiss... a kiss that she loved, missed and wanted for so many months. A kiss that he horrified to do, but never regretted any second of that wonderful moment. "I love you." he mumbled, looking down at his shoes, and then locking his brown orbs to her pale blue orbs. _What the hell was he doing?_ She smiled, hot tears forming in her eyes, trying to hold it back. "I love you too, Nick." she replied, her voice breaking. Nick placed her in his loving arms again. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, closing his eyes, feeling her brown locks in his hands. "With what, Nick? You have nothing to be sorry about." the girl opposed. His heart was breaking and her heart was jumping for joy.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close **_

"I have something to tell you.. before we should have done this." his face drops to the ground, his eyes locked to the other direction. Her face fades to a small frown and her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?" she asked in a soft voice, letting go of his soft perfect face, and stepped back a little. She sucked in the cold air as he observed Nick's actions, though she knew she was falling in-love all over again, with him, with Nick. He didn't hesitate any longer. "I'm getting married in two weeks, Mi." he said his eyes glancing at Miley as he saw her taking in a deep breath. She lets it out when he paused. At first, she though it was a bad joke, but no, he was really serious. He wouldn't joke about something like that. Her heart breaks another time again, because of Nick.

"Oh." she faked a small smile. "Th-that's great." she took in a small breath, Nick looked down. "I'm happy for you. Congratulations." though it broke her heart, she stayed strong, faced the truth and accepted what her love would make him happy. His chest was now poked by a thousand knives, he couldn't breathe, his knees going weak. He feels sorry for her, he kept on breaking her heart from time to time, making her hope for his love that he knows he wanted to give, but couldn't at the same time. "Miley." he touched her hand, locking their finger together; she didn't move. He finally looked at her. He can see the tears rolling down her pink cheeks. Her eyes turning into a soft red, but she still kept that small smile on her face. He looked down. It's breaking his heart more than he's breaking Miley's.

_**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close, So close, And still so far **_

He gives Miley a soft hug, that made her break down to tears. He listens to her sob, but he tries to comfort the crying angel in his arms. He caresses her back. "I'm sorry, for everything." he apologized. "Did you not hear what I said? She is lucky. And I'm just happy." she sighed. "I did not mean to cry." she pulls away and wipes away her tears. "Miley, I couldn't love someone as much I do with you." he demanded. "You don't have to explain, Nicky." she paused took in a deep breath. "I love you and I wish you all the happiness with your wife. Goodbye."she sighed once again, and nodded with a smile. "But Miley."he pleaded, holding onto her hand a lot tighter. She stares at their hands. "I couldn't stay here any longer. Thank you for tonight." she explained and looked into Nick's eyes for the last time. "I'll miss you." he added. She simply gave him a small nod and let go of his hand.

**Random. I was bored. So.. review please?** **I know it's not as good as anyone. So, what the heck. (: I want to remind you guys that I'm only good at starting things & planning but not actually doing it. :D Forgive me. Plus, I don't have much inspiration anymore, stupid school. :( Reviews please? First one-shot evaah.**


End file.
